Electronically controlled magnetic locks are used in the escape doors, for the purpose of anti-theft and escape, in the field of entrance guard more than 30 years. Such locks play an indelible role in the security aspect. Existing electronically controlled magnetic locks normally are in a locked mode as they are powered on, and are in an unlocked mode as they are powered off in the case of fire, emergency or access control. Magnetic lock tension F=K*AT, where A is the current, T is the number of turns. In accordance to the equation, the only way to increase the tension is to increase the current, however, the greater the current is and the longer the current power-on time is, power consumption is greater. The current power-on time is very long because the electronically controlled magnetic lock normally is in a power-on state. The current consumption will be high if current is great. This does not meet energy saving and emissions reduction requirements which countries around the world strongly advocated in recent years.